


Water, Water Everywhere

by shadowtraveled (meteorfest)



Series: Shadows on the Water [20]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorfest/pseuds/shadowtraveled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico should have known better than to start a water balloon fight with a son of Poseidon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water, Water Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Written for skyekg on tumblr as part of Percico Weekend. Contains a little bit of dirty humor at the end, but otherwise tame.

To be fair, Nico had started the war.

A water balloon fight with a child of Poseidon was never a simple water balloon fight. That was too easy. Percy took it up a notch and was not only throwing water balloons, but using his power to manipulate water to surprise attack Nico as the younger demigod tried to fight back. Nico’s supply of water balloons, while surprisingly excessive, would eventually run out and he’d be forced to call a truce.

From the moment Nico had ambushed Percy and smacked him in the face with the first water balloon, the son of Hades had stood no chance. Percy was a master of water, the ultimate water bender. Nico had a supply of rubber sacks filled with water, ammunition that would hardly do much to Percy. 

Had Annabeth been at camp, she would have told Nico that a water balloon fight with Percy was the worst idea he’d ever had, but the daughter of Athena was in San Francisco with her father that weekend. Nico was on his own.

And maybe that was Nico’s intention. Maybe he had a plan for this water balloon fight. Maybe he wasn’t planning on winning the match at all.

Maybe he had other plans.

He was soaked, his black jeans rolled up his calves and shirt clinging to his skin. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail, though at least half of it had come loose and was glued to his face by the water. Bits of brightly colored rubber stuck in his hair and clothes, standing out against black denim and cotton. His shoes had been discarded a long time ago for how much they gave away his position to his boyfriend, who was taking this game a little too seriously.

But at least Percy was having fun.

Oh, who was he kidding?  _Nico_  was having fun.

Spectators might have been surprised to realize that the laughing boy was Nico di Angelo, that the cheerful smile on belonged to the son of Hades. They  _might_  have been, if it weren’t for how much Nico had begun to change ever since deciding to stay at camp and reach out to others. Will had been the first, then Mitchell from the Aphrodite cabin. Slowly, Nico had begun to build his own circle of friends and began to open up. While Travis and Connor said that Nico was still nothing like the excitable child he’d been before he’d lost his sister, they pointed out that he was beginning to show a little bit of his old self again.

Nico was still quiet and reserved among his peers, but with his closest friends, he’d started to smile more, begun to laugh, and regain his color as he stepped further out of the shadows he’d retreated into years ago. 

When Percy had asked Nico out, after a rocky couple of months with Annabeth before they’d mutually broken up, Nico had originally turned him down. He asked Percy to just be his friend first. He’d been trying to move on, admitted to having lied about Percy not being his type to give himself that first step to getting over his crush, but in the end, his feelings for Percy had been too strong. He’d thought just being friends with Percy would help quell those feelings.

And, again, they’d been too strong. So he ended up asking Percy out.

They’d been dating less than a month when Nico had decided to throw that fateful first water balloon. That water balloon, a perfectly shaped, bright orange rubber sphere filled with the coldest water Nico could manage get out of the spout, had broken over Percy’s face, soaking the son of Poseidon before his natural shield against water could kick in. Percy had stopped in his tracks as water splashed down from his face and stared at his boyfriend.

Nico had had the absolute cockiest grin on his face, tossing a second balloon up and catching it in one had before Percy realized what had happened.

“You’ve just made a serious mistake,” Percy had told Nico before lunging forward to grab his own ammunition.

Now the water fight had been going on for close to an hour, with Nico and Percy running around the camp green. More than a handful of innocent spectators had become casualities of their water war, hit by wayward projectiles and water streams that Percy called forth in order to soak his boyfriend. No one would dare try to stop the two of them, though.

Eventually, Nico collapsed in front of the Poseidon cabin, exhausted and out of ammunition. Percy caught up with him easily, one of Nico’s water balloons in hand. At some point, though Nico wasn’t sure where or when, Percy had painted war stripes on his face, and the son of Poseidon was grinning down at the younger demigod.

“Surrender?”

“Nev -  _Never_ ,” Nico replied, defiant and breathless.

Percy held up the balloon, ready for one final blow to his boyfriend’s already thoroughly soaked body. Nico closed his eyes, ready for that final blow. 

Instead, Percy tossed the balloon aside. Nico heard it break and the water splash on the ground, but before he could open his eyes, Percy had him pinned to the ground and had his lips on Nico’s. Breathless though he was, Nico kissed him back, bringing his arms around the older demigod. His heart was already racing from the adrenaline from the water fight, but kissing Percy seemed to bring it back to a normal pace. 

Percy broke the kiss after a long moment. “This was fun. We should do it again sometime.”

Nico nodded, smiling at his boyfriend. “Yeah. Anytime you want to get me wet.”

A snort escaped Percy and he kissed Nico again. “We’ve only been dating a month and that sounds way too dirty coming from you.”

“I know what it sounds like, Jackson.”

Percy laughed and touched his forehead against Nico’s. “We’re not there yet, di Angelo,” he told Nico. He moved off Nico and took his hands, pulling him up. “I like soaking you, but only with water.” He pressed a kiss to Nico’s cheek now. “C’mon. We should clean up our mess before Mr. D throws a fit.”


End file.
